1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for conditioning textile sliver and more particularly to a high speed gill box wherein individual faller bars are forced around a closed loop path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gill boxes for combing textile sliver are well known in the art. In one type of known gilling machine the faller bars are advanced by a pair of upper and lower screws. Chain gills in which the faller bars are carried through their fixed paths by complex chains rather than by feed and return screws have been manufactured in Europe for many years.
In these known gilling machines when the velocity of movement of the gill bars is low the faller bars can move smoothly without difficulty. However, when the velocity or rate of advance of movement of the faller bars is increased it becomes difficult with a screw type machine to transfer the faller bars from the forward moving faller bar screws to the backward moving faller bar screws and vice versa. The S-cam and knocker cam operation in some prior art machines limits operating speed. Furthermore, in these known types of gilling machines a relatively high noise level is generated in proportion to an increase in velocity. Thus, the high speed operation of the prior art gilling machine is impeded and it is difficult to maintain high speed gill box operation compatible with the high speed operation of the associated textile machinery.